AC-491 Beast
The AC-491 Gunship, more commonly known as The Beast, is a heavy gunship used by the United Earth Republic during the early years of the Galactic War's events in the Organic Universe, during the final years of the First Era. Leading up to the Second Era of the War's history. The premier aerial combat vehicle for extended air-to-ground battles, it is a successor of the older AC-47, AC-119, AC-130, AC-211 and AC 389. gunships. Description The largest ground-based aircraft fielded by the United Earth Republic, the Beast was originally produced to combat the rebel based threats during in the wake incase of a Rebellion or outbreak should occur in the colonies, though its use during these events was viewed as unethical due to craft's immense firepower. It is suspended by a series of directed-thrust jets on the craft's underside and, while its large size makes the Beast slow, it can sustain incredible amounts of damage before final destruction. The Beast's armaments mean even a handful of these aircraft can level an enemy stronghold or an entire city. Two pairs of QUARK-23/AL/Autocannons are used for targeting individual ground units, while two Agent H Missile Launchers mounted in the rear give it anti-aircraft firepower. A twin A-74 Soul Caliber Vertical Missile Launcher allows the Vulture to launch devastating rocket barrages which blanket a wide area. Effective use of the Beast requires highly trained UER pilots and gunners, which makes them expensive to use. This, coupled with the amount of time it takes to build one, means that the Beast is usually only reserved for difficult and lengthy battle situations. ''History During the final years of the Galactic War's first Era, following the Invasion of Herkgen in 2147, along with the Second Battle of Herkgen a year after in 2148, It was said that these Gunships had proven to be a Lethal Weapon against the Universal Generation during the Early days of Humanity's Encounter with the Android Military power. The Universal Generation never encountered these Beasts, until the Battle of Jasper in 2147 prior to the Liberation of Herkgen. Out of all UER Equipment the Beast was the only known vehicle ever developed by Man, to out match Universal Generation tech, more of these Gunships were sent to the front following the failed Invasions of Jasper, Monroe, Bakara and the Battle of Ancora in the year 2148. Following Humanities counter attack against Herkgen, the Universal Generation eventually grew tired of these harrassing Sky Dragons, after the Battle of Azar, and began to deploy more Riviera Walkers and destroyers, then those of their actual Ground Units. Riviera's were the only known land vehicles to with stand the fire power of the Beast, and was also known to be one of the major key weapons against the aircraft as well, them along with Hail Arora Destroyers that were in the sky. As the war progressed into the early 2150's the Universal Generation began to target the Beasts more than any other United Earth Republican military unit that are deployed against them. Launching a series ofOperations against the Human colony worlds of Morph, Moses, Shade, and other portions of the Outer Colonies]]. from 2149 to 2155, the Universal Generation managed to Occupy and destroy several Colonies that were key production facilities for the Beast. By the early fall of 2155 the United Earth Republic lost a grand total of about 183,000 Beast Factories all over the outer Colonies during the Universal Generation's devastating Star Blitz Campaign, along with another 6 of its most largest and Expensive production factories from 2149 to 2155. With Money dropping, riots assuring on the Outer Colonies, and resources being lost with creating more Beasts, the United Earth Republic abandoned Beast Production and focused most of its Resources on their military after having to lose a total of 10 of their colonies. By the end of the Star Blitz in 2155 the United Earth Republic had lost a grand total of about 100,000,000 Beasts alone, following the Battle of Garus, which was said to be the largest planet of the Outer Colonies to contain the most Beasts. The planet's destruction led to the permanent end of the Beast's continuous existence. The Lost of the Beast would conduct a heavy blow towards Mankind, however these engagements were not as big, as the Universal Generation at this time had only 15 ships to spare in the Organic Realm, but with the in the future, the Universal Generation main force arrives from Hora by 2158, and Conquers the rest of the Outer Colonies beginning the Second Era of the Galactic War where they would later spread throughout the Inner Colonies and even to the Human home world of Earth by the mid 2160's. Trivia'' Category:Vehicle Log Category:United Earth Republic Made Vehicles Category:Galactic War Era Vehicles